Big Time Crush Extended
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: After the Big Time Crush episode, how does Carlos feel about how he ended up dateless and what will it end for him? SLASH! Kenlos loving.


**Based on Big Time Crush. What we all wished happened. Consider this a New Years Gift. I hope everyone of you have a great yoai filled year. Please read and review. Feel free to be honest if this story sucks buns.**

* * *

'No kissy for Carlos?' I asked, already knowing the answer.

'No kissy for me either.' Kendall sounded just as defeated as me. Maybe a bit more seeing how he had a chance of kissing a pretty girl. Unlike me, the loss cause of love.

Logan and James showed up. They had obviously had no dates either. We all just did what we do when we're depressed. We took someone's food and ate it. Of course adding in a intimidating 'WHAT!?'.

We all walked to the screening of 'Kiss and Tell'. None of us wanted to see it, but we had the tickets. I sat next to Kendall.

'Carlos, why couldn't just get the names right? We could both be choking on someone else's tongue right now.' he whispered to me. I turned from the grusome kiss scene and glared at him.

Before I could respond James said he had tickets for some unicorn movie. We all (rather loudly) left the theater, but I wasn't letting go of what Kendall said.

I pulled him into the girls bathroom(which was luckily empty) and locked the door.

'What the hell? Why are we in the girls bathroom?' he asked angrily, but still confused.

'Its cleaner and it smells nice. Duh.' he gave me a 'Really?' look.

'Anyway, don't blame me for this. You _and _Jo are the ones who kept arguing over who _I _dated! Back and forward and back and forward. I got mixed up! You and Jo could br tongue choking each other if you just left me alone.'

I was getting angry. He didn't have to help me and get my hopes up.

'I CANT LEAVE YOU ALONE, AND I'M NOT EVEN MAD THAT JO DISSED ME!' Kendall was confusing me to no end. And being confused makes me angry.

'WHY NOT!' I yelled in face.

He let out a frustrated groan, then did the unthinkable.

He grabbed my face and kissed me…on the lips. It was my first kiss with a guy, my first kiss ever. Wait! This is Kendall! He has a girlfriend!

I tried to push him off, but he just pushed me up against the sink. Now I was getting scared. He was being so rough. I tried to tell him to stop, but when I opened my mouth he slid his tongue in.

'Kenda-mm.' he pulled me closer to him and spread my legs wide enough for him slide in between them. He was squeezing my thighs so painfully.

He finally let go of my lips, he pulled back and looked at me. His eyes looked different, they were so filled with lust.

'I'm sorry Carlos.' he whispered as he let go of my thighs.

'I never liked Jo like that I only asked her out so you wouldn't like her any more. I felt bad when I saw how sad you were now that everyone else was dating.' he lowered his head in shame.

'Its ok Kendall, but…we cant do this Jo. And I don't know how I feel about you.' I said, but I don't know if he heard me. Because he started kissing my neck…and it felt so good.

He licked up my neck, all the way up to my ear lobe.

'You like me too Carlitos. I hear you moan my name when you sleep.' he whispered in my ear. I moaned his name in my sleep?

'I-I moaned?' I breathed out.

'Oh God yes, you make the best sounds.' He groaned in my ear before he bit it lightly.

'Aah Kendall…Jo…' I tried to reason. If this kept up I was gonna lose my mind. Maybe my virginity too. Carlos! Mind out of the gutter.

'Jo knows how I feel about you.'

'What?!' I yelled is I pulled away from him. Kay, I'm pissed off.

'Did you set this up? You two planned this?' I yelled. Iwas about to jump off the sink, but Kendall stopped me.

'No, I broke up with her like three times. She's deranged. She wont believe I love you til I'm with you. Please Carlos, I know it's new to you, but-'

'Its not that new.' I admitted.

'What?' he asked looking at me like I had two heads.

'When we were still in Minnesota…a few guys on the team told me they liked me.' I admitted. I'm blushing, I'm totally blushing. I'm red now.

'What did you say?'

'I laughed and ran away and act like it didn't happen.' I grinned.

'I love you.' he said before leaning in for a kiss. I felt someone in my head screaming for me to kiss him. So I listened to that voice.

We kissed gently. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. He slid his tongue expertly in my mouth.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him, I put my hands on his broad shoulders. The kiss became heated, we pulled apart for air. He rested his forehead on mine.

'You wanna know what I'm thinking about?'

'What?' I asked.

'Those sexy noises you make when you sleep. Begging me to touch you. I wanted to wake you up and rock your world.'

'Do it. Rock my world.' I said as I finally lost all resistance.

'Not in a restroom, but I guess a sample will do.' he smirked. He began unbuttoning my pants. I raised my hips just enough for him to pull down my pants and boxers. I blushed when I saw how focused his eyes were on my cock.

'Wow Los, you been holding back.' He smiled as he began to stroke me slowly.

'Aaahh…Kendall~' I moaned as I tightened my grip on Kendall's shoulders.

He bent down to whisper in my ear.

'That's how you sound when you sleep.' he groaned. He tightened his grip and increased his speed.

'Oh my God…don't stop.' I begged.

'Sorry.' he said before letting go completely. Before I could whine he had his lips around my hard and aching cock.

'Oh GOD!' I screamed before I roughly grabbed a handful of Kendall's blond hair. I never felt like this. So fucking good!

He went down further, til he was deep throating me. I arched my back as I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat.

'Oh fuck yea.' I moaned as I began to slowly thrust into his hot and wet mouth.

He pulled off with a erotic pop! He looked up at me with such a sinfully sexy look.

'You close?'

'Oh yea.' I moaned.

'You wanna cum?'

'Fuck yea.' I moaned a bit louder. God I feel like such a girl when it comes to Kendall.

'Beg for it.'

'Please, Kendall anything but that.' I hated to beg. Whenever I did I'd hate myself for hours.

'Beg Carlitos, I wanna see those big pouty puppy eyes of yours.' he smirked as he started stroking again. This time he even brushed the tip. Slowly.

'Please let me cum.' I begged. Seriously when did I become so submissive.

He plunged back on my cock, suck harder than before.

'Oh my God! I-I'm gonna cum! Oh God I'm gonna fucking cum!' I screamed as viciously fucked his face. My whole body went stiff as I reached my release.

He swallowed it.

HE SLALLOWED!

'Not bad. Kinda sweet' he said he stood up smiling.

'Where are my manners. You should have some.' he said before kissing me again. I could taste my cum on his tongue. I should be grossed out. But it was such a turn on.

When we broke the kiss my mind was a but fuzzy.

'Ready go home. I promise you it gets so much better.' he said as he finally helped me off the very uncomfortable sink. I pulled up my pants awkwardly.

'So… are we you know, dating?' he asked. I turned and saw so much hope in those emerald eyes.

'Yes. I would like that. Very much.' I said with a shy smile.

'Lets go home, boyfriend of mine.'

**Please read and review.**


End file.
